<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pierced velvet by gabriphales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424829">pierced velvet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales'>gabriphales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gomens drabble hell [99]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Inexperience, its a lot i was so tired writing this jdjsjd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which aziraphale is one of the first angels to test out god's prototypes of genital configurations - and gabriel enjoys it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gomens drabble hell [99]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pierced velvet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>out of all the almighty's inventions, this one might be gabriel's favorite yet.</p>
<p>it's delightful, feeling clammy skin against his cheeks, thighs locked around his head. aziraphale shivers when he tilts his tongue just right. stroking in devoted licks over the tiny, tiny pink pearl aziraphale's kept hidden from him. tucked beneath silky lips, a flush-flooded center. the folds are warm and squishy when gabriel pinches them between his fingers, rolls them like so. aziraphale makes a pretty noise, he twists his hips and starts to cry. and with his mouth agape, all gabriel can think of is how desperately he'd like to fill it up, take root in that empty heat.</p>
<p>"gabriel - ga-<i>abriel!</i> feels so - so strange. 's hot all over." aziraphale says, mouth pinching shut, and lower lip pulled taut by eager, clenching teeth as he tries to contain himself. his eyes keep fluttering like it's hard to stay awake, keep himself locked in the present when gabriel's putting pressure on the nub now, rubbing it in tight circles. </p>
<p>"what's it feel like?" gabriel asks - he can't help himself, he has to know. aziraphale nearly answers in keen time, losing grace for a very sore, sweet moment as his pleasure overtakes him. head tossing from side to side, the ample fat of his chest wobbling with every twist and turn. he's gorgeous, he's <i>gorgeous,</i> gabriel aches to swallow him whole.</p>
<p>"tingly," aziraphale explains. "almost - it almost <i>hurts,</i> but it feels so good. i need to - <i>needto</i> - please!"</p>
<p>gabriel would have asked him what he was pleading for, were he not tensing up immediately afterwards. startling like frightened prey, driving his hips down to force a deeper contact. he whines again, this time louder, weaker, as if it were being dragged out of him. he falls limp once the tension fades, eyes watery, and cheeks a bashful red. </p>
<p>"i'm sorry," he says, refusing to meet gabriel's gaze. "i didn't know that would happen."</p>
<p>and gabriel has to wonder why he's apologizing - all he wants to know is if it can happen <i>again.</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr is @enricks</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>